I remember when
by bl789
Summary: I was a student of Rikkai, and i still remember my good friends. I will tell the true story behind the Rikkai member that led us to two national wins. Is a little short, but I'm still continuing it. Characters are maily Rikkai, maybe others will appear.


**I don't own anything.**

**Full summary in my page. Right now I'm rating it T but it may go higher in rating, I don't know how long it's gonna be, but do review and tell me what you think to continue or not, (I'm still gonna continue it). Um…. Enjoy I guess.**

**I still remember the Rikkai Dai tennis club from middle school. It was long time ago, but I had I dream about them, and it just brought back the most painful, sad, and happiest memories of the club, that I have and that I witnessed with my own eyes. A lot of people found out about the relationships happening between the regular members, well I'm going to confess what I witnessed about their love, I will say the truth about the so called Platinum pair, the love triangle that occurred between the volley specialist, the red demon, and the master, and others. But I will most of all concentrate on the so the most powerful pair, Yukimura-san and Sanada-san, I will explain their hardships, because they just couldn't be happy that easily. I will reveal what was unknown to everyone, what they did with other school members, what they didn't confess or told, what is unknown to you all.**

**For what I remember the most, they were the best tennis club I had ever seen, no anyone had seen. I do still remember my good friend, Yukimura and his great tennis skills. I remember how cheerful the tennis club was, and how it changed, because of their captain fallen ill, and having less chance winning the nationals, even though Sanada promised them they would. I will reveal secrets that are not public to the world about this school, so listen carefully to my words, 'cause I won't repeat myself. I will say the truth behind all of this, 'cause admitted, the way people see it and know it or say it, it's just too happy, too unreal. **

**Who am I, it is not necessary to know, I will not be remember after I die anyway, but if you must know, I was the exception of the boys tennis club, I was the witness of the truth, of the lies, the betrays, the secrets, and the reconciliations, and almost deaths. I was the girl who hung out with the club too much, that I was allowed to practice with them, I was known in the boy's tennis club in my time, in the time when the Rikkai team ruled the tennis club, the tennis world. The time when Rikkai Dai's most powerful club was the tennis club, but also, you can say the most easily destructible.**

**The first time I met the club, or learned about it, was on my freshmen year, it was also my first day me attending Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Middle School. At first I was kind'na afraid to go in, I stood in front of the school gate unmoving, don't get me wrong, I wasn't technically afraid of going in, I was in awe, seeing such an amazing building in front of me, and by no means am I the type to like art, but it was traumatizing. As I stood there, I could hear many voices around me, it was amazing I could understand them, Japanese ain't my first language after all, not that I was putting attention to what they were saying anyway. I was too into the building that for some reason I didn't notice a girlish voice coming toward me, it was an embarrassing event for me, but that's how I met the three boys. It bumped to me, the one I thought was a girl I mean, I saw the figure of the person, and by no way was it a girl, I had apologized to the boy, yet easily mistakable for a girl, who I would l soon know as Yukimura. He waved it off, and had said that it had been his fault, but I knew it was mine, but the taller boy next to him was scowling, which wasn't such a pleasing feeling.**

**My classroom was big, and I automatically made friends with the three guys that sat around me, which I would later know them as "The Big Three" or "The Three Demons, named after their abilities not looks, and the same ones I had met outside, which we put the event behind us. Yukimura looked nice at first appearance, I liked him; but the truth itself was he sometimes was a demon himself. Sanada, in front of people was like the god of thunder, which he is in the courts, serious and angry looking, but pretty nice behind doors, of course with people he knew, especially, Yukimura, in which their friendship would later be more. Yanagi wasn't so bad at all; he looked good with his eyes closed, but better when opened, he was a data master, which he used that one skill to win in tennis. A love triangle would later occur between them, actually it was already a triangle, but later Yanagi would accept them, but not so easily.**

**As I talked to them, I learned more about them, the three boys had met around two years ago, they didn't tell me much details, but later they did, but what I learned at those moments were that they were all good at tennis, and that they were aiming at the top, and they were going to the top, no matter what. The teacher we had wasn't bad, Mr. Sakamoto, who had assigned us the seats we had, but he has nothing to do with the story…yet. And later I learned about the tennis club and its members. But let me go slower.**

_**So anyway tell me what you think.**_


End file.
